


Keptin Chekov

by ravenclawlegilimens



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek:, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Chekov, Gen, Just another day on the enterprise, honestly it probably happened in tos, i want it to be cannon, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawlegilimens/pseuds/ravenclawlegilimens
Summary: Pavel had a strong belief that he was under appreciated and under loved in life. He decided that he is the captain. The day started as normal, until an away mission took James, Spock, Nyota, and Sulu with it. This left him as acting captain. He accepted his day as acting captain, loving it a little too much.





	Keptin Chekov

Pavel had a strong belief that he was under appreciated and under loved in life. He decided that he is the captain. The day started as normal, until an away mission took James, Spock, Nyota, and Sulu with it. This left him as acting captain. He accepted his day as acting captain, loving it a little too much. It felt wonderful to go from ensign to captain that quickly. It was possibly a little too quick. He was a little power hungry and it ended up showing in that moment. He was told to keep them in orbit of the planet and followed those orders at first. He simply sent his crew to get him things and sent them all to do things they were not actually there to do, like Jim had done to him in the past. The chaos quickly ensued as Pavel began taking too much control. He also began sending anyone that questioned him to the brigg, which got rid of the acting first officer. This resulted in him promoting Jaylah to first officer. The mission had taken hours and the Russian was growing bored with the current circumstances. He then ordered them out of orbit, which got hesitation until he threatened to send them to the brigg. "I am zee Keptin of this ship!" He began yelling as they left orbit and quickly received communication signals from his landing party, that he ignored. This was probably a huge red flag for the crew on the planet and he should have been listening to conscience that was screaming for him to put the ship back in orbit. He continued trying to tell the medical officer, that was not qualified to navigate at all, where to navigate them to. It was a pure mess of tyranny from Pavel and the crew not knowing what they were doing anymore. It was pretty much fear of dying with all of them in the brigg that made them listen. The day ensued into more chaos as Pavel lead them into Klingon territory. He should have known, being the one that would warn their Captain typically, but he didn't think about Klingons. He was filled with power and nothing more than that. He quickly found himself in a rather terrible situation. One in which they ran into hostile Klingons. He didn't know what to do, other than comply with their requests and put himself on their ship. He spent him time in their "care" hoping his crew could navigate out and to where they could collect the true crew they needed and fix everything his tyranny had caused. This included the physical harm that occurred from the Klingon's interrogation. He knew he had it coming when they returned him to the ship. He was there waiting for it to end. He felt everything in him aching at the least. It wasn't something he enjoyed one bit and it was clear he was only making it worse by knowing nothing. He felt relief at the sound of phasers and hugged his "Dad" (James) when he was released. He didn't have words, he knew they wouldn't help. All his sorrys could not talk Spock out of protocol. They returned safely to the ship and Chekov found himself in the brigg, where there was no one else at this point. He had expected to be confined to his quarters, not sent to the brigg until they were at a Starbase where he would face the Council that would decide what happened to him. It wasn't a shock that he had fewer shifts as well as being confined to quarters when he wasn't on the bridge to work. He also was gauranteed not being even a lieutenant anytime soon. After a few months it was mere thin ice, meaning no reported acts of disobedience or implying tyranny.


End file.
